


Marry Me.

by thelastmermaid



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, F/F, X2, X2: X-Men United (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastmermaid/pseuds/thelastmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo shared some fears with Jean after Alkali Lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is strictly AU. 
> 
> Also, it's written for Jay because I owe this cutie pie a late valentines and birthday present.
> 
> But it's also for Laura who only gives me angst and I want to show her what we could have had.  
> \--We could have had it all, Laura.

She stepped out of the bathroom, steam following her entrance back into the bedroom she shared with her partner. Blue eyes watched the redhead as she tossed the extra pillows of the bed and on to the floor. She rubbed the a towel against her head, removing what extra water still clung to her hair, before she took another couple steps into the bedroom.

“I think I’m going to sleep forever. You should totally cover my class tomorrow.”

Ororo laughed as she dug through her drawers to get dressed. “I think you deserve the next week off,” she answered as she dug out a pair of panties. Ororo slipped them on quickly under the towel she had wrapped around her. A moment later, she dropped the towel and pulled an old t-shirt over her head. 

After tossing the wet towels in the hamper, she went to join Jean in the bed. The red hair was still wet, Jean not really caring how soaked her hair was before her going to bed, and Ororo secretly never minded having her shirt soaked while she held the redhead. 

With Ororo on her back, Jean was on her side, head under her chin, and an arm wrapped around her chest, with her bent knee over her own legs. Ororo ran her fingers through Jean’s hair while Jean’s body held her hostage against the mattress. 

“I was scared today,” Ororo said, her voice just barely a whisper. She felt Jean shift against her, and Ororo peeked down her nose to watch Jean tilted her head to look up at her.

“I know.”

“You don’t, though, Jean. I was scared of losing you today, and I don’t mean of you dying, I mean of losing you. Of losing every little thing that makes you the woman I fell in love with.” Her arms tightened around the telepath, and she felt Jean gently pressing into her mind. 

Jean’s always respected her privacy, and while they shared a link, there was hardly ever a need to use it. Ororo never kept secrets from Jean, never hid how she felt from Jean unless they were on a mission, and that had to do with safety. It was easier to work when you didn’t have to worry about the feelings of the person you loved. 

But in the safety of their bedroom, Jean was able to feel the fear that Ororo felt. 

Jean was able to feel the fear Ororo felt while she was outside of the jet, while she used her growing powers to stop the water and start the yet. Jean was able to feel the horror that Ororo felt when she realized that Jean might not come back from this. That Jean might survive this, but that her soul would be broken.

Because Ororo knew how hard it was to control limitless powers. It’s the reason she didn’t push herself, it’s the reason she try to find out exactly where her potential ended. Ororo could level the Earth with a thought, and Jean could do the exact same thing. 

Ororo didn’t want to lose her. 

All of that happened within the length of a heartbeat. Jean moved, pulling herself over Ororo and pressed her mouth against hers. The weather witch cupped pale cheeks and happily moved her mouth against Jean’s.

They held each other like that for a long time, seconds ticking by and transforming until minutes. And while dawn was quickly approaching, neither one seemed to care. There wasn’t relief with their survival, there was uncertain anticipation with what the rising sun would bringing. But both knew, as surely as they knew they loved each other, that they would be okay.

“Marry me,” Ororo finally said, just moments before the sun would break over the horizon. Forest eyes that she could stare into forever, looked up at her. They’ve joked about it countless of times, but this time there was a serious note to the words. “I don’t know what’s going to happen today or tomorrow, but I know I want to spend each of those days with you. I want to see you in a white dress, I want to hear you say I do, and I want to spend the rest of my life worrying about you, and fighting with you, and fighting for you.”

There was a moisture in Jean’s eyes. Ororo had never been the type for marriage, and while Jean knew Ororo secretly wanted a love that her parents shared, Jean always felt that Ororo didn’t want to get married until she found that kind of love. The telepath moved quickly, pressing a kiss against Ororo’s mouth before she could continue.

“I will.”

There was a relief that settled over Ororo, and she smiled brightly at the redhead, before nudging her to the opposite side of the bed. “Good, now get some sleep before Scott tried to drag us off for breakfast, or worse class.”


End file.
